


Good Morning Sunshine

by mrua7



Series: Ladies First: the women of UNCLE [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: A little story about a member of the female support staff of UNCLE





	

She tasted like strawberries, smelled like them too. That was one of the last thoughts drifting through Napoleon’s Solo’s head as he closed his eyes, a smile on his lips.

Sleep was more important now, and after a very long evening’s frolicks in bed, he was sure Heather McNabb was tired out as well...finally.

   
The woman was voracious, not to mention a screamer. He had to be in a certain mood for making love to a girl like her. Usually he preferred to be with a woman who was more subtle in her night maneuvers, but not tonight.

   
Not that he didn’t enjoy being with Heather. She was a wildcat and after this last mission he needed an emotional release. Yes, a real energetic diversion to get his head on straight.

Illya had been seriously injured on their last assignment together in Chicago, but at least there was good news after his surgery; Kuryakin would fully recover.

  
Napoleon was there waiting (as always) after his partner was brought to his room from recovery in Mercy Hospital; a single bullet removed from his chest.

  
He waited for Illya to awaken; once seeing those baby blues and lecturing his partner for stepping in front of him; taking a slug in his place. Once the dressing down was done, Solo had to return to New York.  

  
That was ten days ago and now laying in bed here with Heather was the first break Napoleon had since coming home.

  
He’d felt as though he were going to unravel. Too much tension, a failed mission, then another assignment and still too much worry about Illya. Even though he knew his partner would be fine, the fact that the Russian nearly gave up his life like that to save him bothered Solo.

  
Illya’s only answer was, “Napoleon, you are the heir apparent to Mr. Waverly, and must be protected.”

  
“No,” Solo told himself.”That’s not right. This was something he needed to straightened out. Though he and Illya had each other’s backs, Kuryakin was not his personal bodyguard.”

  
Napoleon rolled over to his side, driving those thoughts from his mind, he let it instead wander to reflecting upon  the woman sleeping beside him.

  
Heather had worked her magic on him, and that allowed Napoleon to simply breath in and sign his relief.

  
He could sleep now thanks to her enthusiastic ministrations and in the morning he’d see her off after nice breakfast in bed.  That’s the least he could do for her, and maybe take her out to a ‘no strings attached’ dinner when he got back.

  
His relationship with women, specifically a few at headquarters wasn’t always about sex. They were his confidants, his moles, as it were as well as his friends and yes, sometime lovers.

  
Once Heather left, it would be back to the airport and to Chicago to escort his partner home, safe and sound.

  
Napoleon glanced over at her with a grateful smile, one last time before falling asleep.

   
Morning came all too soon as the dusty rays of sunshine beamed through his bedroom blinds. Napoleon opened his eyes, blinking several times, yet he felt refreshed, every bit of tightness and muscle aches were gone.

  
He quietly rose, not disturbing his lover and put on his robe, disappearing from the room.

  
Heather awoke a short while later finding the bed empty, but there was the wonderful scent of food in the air...bacon, eggs and mmmmm, coffee. She needed that.

  
She was tired from the evening’s frolics with Napoleon. The man was simply a love machine, and though she had a pretty big appetite herself when it came to sex, Solo had her beat, hands down.

  
She stretched with a smile, glad she had trusted her instincts thinkihg he needed more than a night of good sex; he needed a distraction. Napoleon hadn’t been himself as of late and she thought being with him definitely helped.

  
“Good morning Sunshine,” Napoleon smiled. Walking into the bedroom; he carried a breakfast tray in his hands.

  
“For you my dear, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, toast lightly buttered, one egg sunny side up, some crisp bacon, and most importantly, a nice mug of coffee just the way you like it…extra light with cream and no sugar.”

  
“You can really spoil a girl you know that?” Heather hiked herself up in the bed, discreetly keeping the sheets wrapped around herself. “I see you’re in a much better mood, though last night you did pretty good.”

  
“Pretty good?” He held back the tray, feigning at being offended.

  
“Oh all right you were fabulous. That better?” She giggled.

  
“Much. You could spoil me too Heather,” he gave her a little peck on the cheek. “Thank you for being with me.”

  
“I had a feeling you needed to unwind,”she smiled at him; popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

  
“That obvious?” He sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

  
“Let’s put it this way, it didn’t take a Swami to figure out how tense you were. I never heard you snap at so many people this week. That’s not like you Napoleon.”

  
“I guess I owe a few apologies then.”

  
“Oh I think there’s a waiting line for you to take a few of the girls in the Secretarial Pool out to dinner to make amends.”

  
“Really? Hmmm, well apologies will have to do for now as I need to get back to Chicago and bring my wayward partner home. 

  
“Illya’s well enough to travel? 

  
“What do you think?” Napoleon snickered.

  
“Oh he’s pulling his usual antics there too?”

  
“A leopard, or a certain blond Russian doesn’t change his spots. He’s definitely not ready to go back to the field. Gee I wonder if an ailing Kuryakin might distract the ladies on that waiting list? After all, he’s going to need some tender loving care for another week or so.”

  
“Napoleon Solo, you’re unscrupulous,” Heather’s mouth was agape but she broke into laughter.

  
“Mmmm, I’ve been told that before.” He moved the tray away and pulled down the silken black sheets.

  
“I thought you had to go to Chicago?”

  
“Well, not right at this minute,” he crooned as he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips.  
  
“ _Ohhh Napoleon._ ”

 


End file.
